Oh My Ricky Horror!
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: A series of Ricky Horror oneshots all from Ricky's POV
1. Scream For My Ice Cream

Ricky x Jayy von Monroe (Blood on the Dance Floor)

M Rated / NC-17

-

I walked by the Blood on the Dance Floor bus and scowled. Fake ass hypocrites. That's all they were.  
"Hey sexy!"  
I turned my head and stared at the tall, non-chubby one. Dahvie?  
"What?"  
"How about this... You... Me... My bed... Now?"  
He winked and I sighed.  
"Look, Dahvie-"  
He burst into laughter.  
"I'm Jayy, hunny."  
"Jayy then, you're not my type."  
"What is? I'll be whatever you want me to."  
"Goth. You're definitely not that."  
"Give me five minutes, wait right there,"  
He walked into the bus and I sighed. Might as well wait. I flicked through my phone and hummed.  
"Well?"  
I looked up and my jaw dropped. He looked like a sexier, younger version of Chris.  
"I um."  
I popped a boner and cursed.  
"Fine."  
I took a quick look around then hurried onto the bus.

-

Jayy lead me through to his bunk and lay me down. He lay on top of me and kissed me. I kissed him back. He started grinding against my growing erection and I whimpered. His hands slid up my top, tweaking on my nipples. I gasped against his lips and his tongue slid into my mouth. I battled for dominance and lost. He pulled back for air and took the opportunity to strip our tops off. He nipped on my collar bone, searching for my spot. He was painfully close. His teeth clamped onto it and I moaned. He sniggered and bit harder, sucking as well, licking the blood away. I tangled my fingers in his hair, loving every second. He moved to the other side quickly finding my other spot and giving it the same attention he applied previously.

...

Jayy's lips trailed down my chest and he stopped at my nipples. I whimpered. His tongue swirled around my left one. He sucked it hard, enticing a moan from my throat. His teeth bit down and I arched my back. Whatever the hell he did to me I fucking relished. He continued teasing my left nipple till it was hard. He licked my chest as he slid his head over to my right nipple. He did the exact same in the same order until my right nipple was hard.

...

"Jayy please."  
He hovered over me.  
"What, Ricky, baby?"  
"Fuck me please, I need it, this teasing is killing me."  
"I sure hope not or I'll be arrested for necrophilia."  
He winked and I whimpered.

...

Jayy's teeth gently bit down on my hip bone and I growled. Now he really was turning me on. His teeth found my other hip and then they bit the middle of my v-line at the top. I whined. I looked down to see him undo my trouser buttons with my teeth. He gently pulled my trousers down and threw them on the floor. He slid his hand into my boxers and squeezed me hard. I thrusted involuntarily into his hand, making him squeeze me harder. My stomach was getting tighter and tighter.  
"Ugh, Jayy, I'm gonna cum."  
He pumped me a few times and I shot my load out over his hand and into my boxers. I lay looking at him and panting. He smirked and pulled my boxers down with his clean hand.  
"J-Jayy, what a-are you doing?"  
He pushed his dirty fingers inside me and I gasped. He was using my cum as a lubricant. I blushed and moaned as he added a third finger. They brushed against my prostate and I jerked my hips. He pulled his fingers out and lined up.  
"Ready, Ricky?"  
I didn't answer and pushed my hips down. His tip pushed inside me and I whimpered.

...

Jayy slowly pushed the rest of his length into me.  
"S-So f-fucking thick. L-Long."  
Jayy slowly started thrusting, enticing moans, whines and gasps from me. He had me pinned to the bunk. I bucked my hips up and he brushed against my prostate. I whined.  
"T-There."  
He nodded and re-angled himself slightly, pushing into my prostate. I moaned his name.  
"H-Harder, f-faster."  
He did as I asked and I threw my head back, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I felt my stomach tighten again.  
"Fuck. I-I'm g-gonna cum."  
He stopped thrusting and slipped something onto my throbbing cock.  
"Not yet."  
He pulled out and jerked me. I whimpered at the empty feeling then moaned. I dry orgasmed, my entire body shaking. As I calmed, I saw Jayy jerking whilst watching me.  
"N-No I want y-you t-to cum i-inside me."  
He nodded and pushed back inside of me. I moaned. He bit onto my earlobe and murmured in my ear.  
"Scream for my ice cream."  
He started pounding into my ass, smashing against my prostate. I dragged my nails down his back and screamed.  
"JAYY LIKE THAT JUST THERE!"  
His thrusts became sloppier.  
"I'm nearly there baby."  
"FUCK FILL ME UP MAKE ME FUCKING OVERFLOW."  
He cursed and released my cock ring. We came at the same time. Hard. I moaned and screamed his name, feeling him thrusting to ride out our orgasms. He pulled out and lay next to me.

...

I checked my phone.  
"Jayy it's g-gone e-eight."  
He chuckled and kissed the back of my neck.  
"Sweet Nightmares, my little Horror."  
As sleep began to claim my body, I managed to get four words out.  
"You too, Jayy-Jayy."


	2. Welcome to The Black Parade

Ricky x Gerard Way (My Chemical Romance)

M Rated / NC-17

-

I sighed and went to my dressing room as The Black Parade opened. Stripping wasn't too bad. I settled down and pulled my top off. I stripped and pulled on a thong and a mini-skirt. I pulled a face but my boss wanted the skirt. If not, I'd be fired and it was the only job I could get. I went out and got behind the bar. I did this for a few hours and then I was on stage. A group of five men, black-haired, goth make up, one had stitching up his mouth; came and sat at the bar. These were the people The Black Parade attracted. It had been purposely set up for goths, emos, whatever you wanted to call them. They yelled their orders at me and I set about making them. I slid them over the counter. The short one paying me; brown eyes, tattooed over his stomach with a word I couldn't make out; threw the money on the floor.  
"Pick it up."  
He grinned. I gritted my teeth, turned around and bent over to pick it up. Someone's hand smacked against my ass and they cheered. I shoved the money into the cash register then lurked on the other end of the bar, swapping with my mate, Angelo.

...

My bar hours were over and I made my way around back to the stage.  
"And now, a rare specimen indeed, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Ricky Horror!"  
I walked out and grabbed the pole, pulling myself onto it. I heard familiar cheering and gritted my teeth, spotting the men from earlier. I decided to stay on the pole a little longer tonight.

...

I climbed off the pole, my thighs suffering from friction burn. I danced alongside Ghost, a fellow member. We finished and we kissed, passionate and sloppy. Someone shoved money into the top of the skirt and we both walked backstage. I smacked my head on the wall. Ghost frowned.  
"You OK?"  
"Sick of doing this for less than minimal fucking wage."  
We went into our separate dressing rooms and I changed my outfit. I would now be lap dancing, giving blow jobs, etc.

...

I walked out in the skimpiest skirt I had, black lace thong on show. Almost immediately , the guy with stitches grabbed me and pretty much dragged me over to their table. The short one grinned. I pulled my shoulder free.  
"Blow job. Now."  
The short one shoved his hand into my thong, leaving the money in it. I pushed him off and he grabbed me by my hair.  
"I said, now."  
I gritted my teeth and knelt down. I unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his underwear down. I stared at his cock and gulped. It was long. I started sucking on the tip and he moaned. I bobbed my head, jacking him off a little. I went lower and I felt his hand in my hair. He forced me down and I gagged. I choked. I couldn't breathe. I heard them laughing as I struggled. I was getting dizzy. I tried to push his hand away but he held me firm and pounded the back of my throat.

...

"HEY!"  
Someone pulled me off and I inhaled.  
"I fucking paid for that."  
Whoever it was chucked money at him and lead me away. I was still catching my breath.  
"T-Thank you."  
"No problem."  
He sat at a table in the corner. I watched him.  
"I- um- do you want anything?"  
I stared as this red-haired man looked me up and down.  
"Lap-dance?"  
"$90."  
He handed me the money and I started dancing for him. I didn't mind this guy. He wasn't a horny cunt like others. He gently held my hips, tugging me back slightly. I sat on his lap, facing him and ground against him hard. I could feel his growing hardness and it was making me horny. He groaned. I leant my head close to his.  
"Jack?"  
"Please."  
I slid my hand into his trousers and jacked him off. His moans made me even harder. He came quickly and sat panting. I pulled the silver key necklace I wore off and handed it to him, leaning in to his ear.  
"Come to my dressing room later. I should be in there by 4... It's 3:30 now."  
He kissed my neck and nodded. I walked away.

...

I threw myself down in my dressing room chair and sighed. I was hard as fuck. I pulled my skirt off and pulled the money out of my thong, chucking it into the table. Someone knocked.  
"It's Gerard, the red head from earlier."  
"It's open."  
He stared at me and growled. I grinned. He reached for my hand and I took it. He pulled me up and pushed me against the wall, grinding hard against me. I gasped and moaned, getting even harder. He yanked my thong off and stripped. He pushed his member against my entrance and I groaned.  
"Do it."

...

Gerard pushed into me and I moaned. He felt good; thick and long were a good combo in my book. He thrusted hard and fast. I moaned louder and louder. Gerard kissed down my neck, biting onto my shoulder. I let out a small scream. The door opened.  
"Ricky? Are you- Never mind."  
Gerard slammed into my prostate. I arched my back, screaming his name. He bit my earlobe.  
"I'm close."  
I whined.  
"Touch me."  
His arm snaked around my waist and jerked me in time to his thrusts. I moaned and came hard, clenching around him. He came inside me and I moaned.

...

Gerard pulled out of me and picked me up, lying me on the bed. I clutched to him, panting. He chuckled.  
"Why do you do this, Ricky?"  
"I can't get any other job."  
"I might have one for you."  
I looked up at him.  
"I'm in a band, My Chemical Romance, I can get you a job backstage."  
"I can do mixes and things like that."  
"There we go."  
He put my necklace back on me. I smiled and fell asleep on his chest, dreaming of a better life with Gerard and his band.


	3. City Lights

Ricky x Chris Motionless (Motionless in White)

G / U

-

I walked through the streets trying to find my way back to the tour bus. I turned a corner into another dead end alley. I screamed in frustration. Sacramento was a fucking maze. I grabbed my phone. I was starting to get scared so I called Chris.  
"Hey Ricky."  
"Chris, you gotta help me. I'm so fucking lost and I'm scared and I'm starting to freak and this is your home town so like help me find the fucking bus and get me out of this labyrinth of fucking dead end alleys."  
I started crying. I just wanted to be on the bus.  
"Hey, Ricky, calm down. Listen to me find the nearest street with people and lights. Stay on the phone."  
"O-OK."  
I started retracing my steps. Chris stayed on the phone soothing me. I heard footsteps behind me and I had a quick look. Fear struck me. Two guys with balaclavas over their faces. With baseball bats. I screamed and ran.

...

I fell and rolled into a road. Car horns blared and I screamed. Someone grabbed me and I looked up at Chris. I sobbed and hugged him. He hugged me tight.  
"It's alright, Ricky, I'm here, calm down."  
"I-I wanna g-go h-home. I w-wanna g-go back to S-Seattle."  
"I know. Come on."  
He walked and I clutched to him, still sobbing.

...

We got to a building and Chris opened the door. I looked at him puzzled.  
"I wanna show you something."  
I slowly walked in and looked around. It looked abandoned. I looked a little closer and shuddered.  
"Why did you bring me to an abandoned asylum?"  
"I was a patient here when I was younger. I wanted to show you a few things."  
I nodded and followed him. We went up a few flights of stairs. He stopped by a door. His fingers slowly traced the numbers embedded in the door.  
"Number 94261. Christopher Cerulli."

...

Chris slammed into the door with his shoulder and walked in. I stood in the doorway. He reached under the bed and pulled out a medium sized red velvet box. He opened it and smiled.  
"Come look."  
I walked in and knelt by him. He was playing with a necklace.  
"I grabbed it off of my Mother when they were bringing me in."  
He held it out to me. I gently took it. It was silver and had a key charm hanging from it.  
"It's beautiful."  
He nodded.  
"Last present my Father gave her before he left."  
There were a few pictures in the box, a small teddy and a ring. He held the teddy to his heart.  
"A birthday present my Mother got me whilst I was in here."  
I smiled.  
"What's the ring?"  
"My grandmother's. I was wearing it when they brought me in."  
"I see."  
He put all the things into his pockets and stood.  
"Come on."

...

Chris led me up yet more stairs. I was soon panting. He picked me up and piggy-backed me up. We came to a corridor with a single door at the end.  
"You won't like this room but we gotta go through it so I can show you something."  
I nodded and clutched to him. He kicked in the door and stood in the doorway. As my eyes adjusted, I felt sick. Shock therapy equipment, restraints, things I'm pretty sure were torture appliances. I felt Chris tense.  
"D-Did you come in h-here much?"  
He nodded and ran his hand over the shock therapy equipment.  
"Everyday."  
I held back a sob. He lifted his head and walked through to the back. I turned to my left and screamed.  
"Rick?"  
"T-THERE'S A F-FUCKING S-SKELETON!"  
"Why do you think it got closed down?"  
"I want out."  
"Hold on."  
He kicked a door open and walked out onto the roof.

...

Chris sat with his legs over the edge. I stood a little further back.  
"Come here. I won't let you fall."  
I nodded and carefully sat next to him. Chris wrapped his arm around me. He pointed out at the lights of the city.  
"That's where we performed."  
I nodded. He pointed again.  
"That restaurant, the strobe-lighting, was where I had my first job."  
I giggled.  
"Where did you live?"  
Chris pointed directly opposite where we were sitting to a house on a hill.  
"Right there. I'll take you there someday."  
I smiled.  
"I'd like that."

...

Chris pulled me onto his lap. I whimpered.  
"I've got you, my little Horror."  
"I'm not your little Horror."  
I very gently shoved him. He laughed.  
"I want you to be though."  
I stared at him and he gently kissed me. I kissed him back, playing with his lip piercings. He pulled back and shoved his hand into his pocket. He carefully secured his Mother's necklace around my own neck. I gently placed my hand to it. I kissed him again. He pushed us away from the edge and we made love under the stars and in front of city lights. I felt safe and fell asleep curled up against Chris's chest.


	4. My Dear

Ricky x Ashley Costello (New Year's Day)

G / U

-

I got home from tour and threw my bag by the side of the door. It was late but not too late. I wondered if my girlfriend was still up.  
"Ashley?"  
I heard her groan and I walked into the living room to find her lying on the couch. She was huddled up with my monkey teddy. I smiled and knelt by her.  
"Hey baby."  
She smiled.  
"Hey. You're back."  
"Yea."  
I stroked her hair off her forehead and placed a kiss to it.  
"Have you eaten?"  
She shook her head.  
"I'll cook for you baby."  
Ashley pouted.  
"Let me do it. You've been on tour."  
"I slept in the car, Chris brought me home."  
"Sure?"  
"Anything for my Ashy-Boo."  
She giggled and I went into the kitchen.

...

I went through the cupboards and decided on spaghetti bolognaise. I put the mince on to brown then came back to the living room. I clambered onto the sofa and wrapped my arm around Ashley. She giggled and flicked the tele on. She went through the channels and found Nightmare Before Christmas. She automatically dropped the remote. I cuddled close to her and we watched the movie.

...

Ten minutes later, Ashley sniffed the air.  
"Is something burning?"  
"Shit!"  
I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. I managed to save the mince and I added the sauce. I put the pasta on and watched the movie from the doorway. I hummed along to Oogie Boogie's song. I turned and served dinner. I brought it through to Ashley. She smiled and sat up. We sat in silence and ate, watching the movie.

...

It finished and Ashley pouted. I laughed.  
"Want me to go get the DVD from upstairs? Watch it again?"  
She nodded frantically.  
"Be right back."  
I took the plates through and then went upstairs. I rummaged through the DVDs and found it. I practically ran downstairs and set it up. Ashley squealed and threw herself at me. We settled down and I hugged her tight throughout the whole film. We sung along to each song and Ashley even quoted most of the movie.

...

It finished and I checked the time. Ashley whined.  
"Again again!"  
"Baby it's gone 4am."  
She gulped.  
"Bedtime!"  
"Yuppers."  
I pushed our lips together then turned everything off. I picked up my girlfriend, laughing at her childish giggling, and took her upstairs. I lay her down on the bed and stripped her, helping her with her bra before managing to get her into pyjamas. I changed, turned the light off and then slid into the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and she rolled over, draping one of her legs over mine. I smiled and placed my head in the crook of her shoulder. I could hear the hum of her pulse. I smiled wider.  
"Do you know? I count your heartbeats before you sleep."  
Ashley chuckled and tangled her fingers in my hair. We lay in silence and I let her pulse send me to sleep.


	5. Ghost In The Mirror

Ricky x Ghost [Devin Sola] (Motionless in White)

NC-17 / M Rated

-

I lay on my bed flicking through CreepyPasta. I hadn't found anything of interest since I found Laughing Jack. That had caused nightmares. Fucking clown. A new entry popped up and I skimmed the info. Sounded good. I clicked the link and jumped slightly at the picture. I frowned. It looked like a normal guy. No mouth slits like Jeff; no holes for eyes like Eyeless Jack; no spiral nose like Laughing Jack. He looked normal. I read the title.

""Ghost - Devin Sola""

I found myself attracted to the guy. I shook my head and scrolled down, reading the story.

""The year, 1974, the place, the Sola Mansion on the outskirts of Louisiana. Police are responding to a 911 call made by the mistress of the house, begging for help, claiming her son has gone insane. When the police arrive, the house is dark, glass is smashed everywhere and there is no one to be seen. Lead officer, Officer Charles Xavier, draws his gun and flashlight, walking into the seemingly abandoned building. A noise comes from the room to his left and he slowly walks in. The sight is enough to make him turn and vomit heavily on the floor. Dexter Sola, his wife, Heather, twin sons, Joseph and John, and their daughter, Amelia, all sit at the dinner table. Dead. Slaughtered. The twins' eyes are missing, the daughter has no lips and both mother and father have had their jaws detached from their faces. Officer Xavier looks around the room and spots something pale moving in the corner. He slowly walks over to find himself facing the youngest son, Devin. Devin's back is to him and he is hunched over something.

"Devin."

Officer Xavier gently taps his shoulder. Devin stiffens and slowly turns around. Officer Xavier is nearly ill again. A knife sits in Devin's lap, blood is smeared around his mouth and a jaw bone lays in his hands. The evidence is clear. The young boy of nine had murdered his family and then eaten some of the remains.

"Time to go, Dev."

""During his court hearing, something strange was noted about young Devin Sola. He seemed terrified of mirrors or any kind of reflective surface. Everytime he was near one, he would kick out, scream, beg to be taken out the room. No-one understood until, one day, the officer caring for him, Officer Alan Diaz, watched a hand appear from the small mirror in the boy's cell. It clutched his shirt and pulled him-""

...

"Ricky!"  
I let out a small scream as my mother burst into my room. She laughed.  
"Shouldn't read all that horror."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Your father and I are going out tonight."  
I glanced at my laptop then at my mirror.  
"I'm alone?"  
She nodded.  
"Can I invite Chris or Ryan over?'  
"Try. I need to get ready."  
She walked out and I grabbed my phone. I opened my Facebook and saw they were both on. I sent a group chat message.  
""Sleepover? Mine?""  
Ryan replied quickly.  
""At bf's sorry xx.""  
Chris sent a message.  
""Josh right ;D sorry rick family shit.""  
I sighed.  
""It's cool another time. Ry? You finally made a move on Balz?""  
""Yes now fuck off.""  
He logged out and Chris's green dot disappeared too. I sighed and focused back on the story.

...

""It clutched his shirt and pulled him into the mirror before Officer Diaz's own eyes.

""Exactly three months after the murder of the Sola family, Officer Xavier walked into his house to a familiar scene. His wife and children sat dead at the dinner table. His wife's jaw was gone, his daughters had no lips and his son was blind. He rushed to the living room to call the police and stopped in shock. The mirror was smashed, the glass cracked in numerous ways. He walked over and stared into it. He spun around then looked back. In the mirror he could clearly see the word "Ghost" written on the wall behind and Devin Sola standing behind him. He looked again, nothing to be seen.

""Three months after the Xavier murders, Officer Diaz never showed up for work. Officer Xavier went to his house and found the door closed but unlocked. He cautiously walked in to another familiar sight. The same murders, the same MO. The mirror was smashed and the word "Ghost" could be seen but this time there was no Devin. Lying on the mantle under the mirror, was a small bear teddy. It was black with a skeleton on it. It had been a gift to Devin from Officer Diaz. Devin has named it Skelanimal and went no where without it.""

...

I jumped as my father walked in and yelped.  
"Give a guy a warning."  
"You're fault. Now your mother and I are leaving."  
I nodded.  
"Have fun."  
He left and I went back to young Devin Sola.

...

""The murders of different families, all of which had someone on the Sola murder trial, continued for years. The murder of Judge Powter's family happened on Devin's 27th birthday. All murders stopped after this date. None have happened since. No one knows what happened to Devin Sola but one thing was for sure. He wanted to be known as Ghost and he was out for some kind of revenge.""

...

"Dude..."

I closed the tab and shook my head. It was a good story. I'd have to recommend it to Chris. I opened up Twitter looking through my connections. A few from Chris being a prat. One from Ry asking about homework. Two from Josh asking about Ryan. I laughed and opened iTunes. I started on some homework, plugging my earbuds in to Muse.

...

"Ricky."  
I paused the music and looked up. I couldn't see anyone. Probably my imagination. I hit play and continued with the Psychology work.  
"Ricky..."  
I paused my music. I definitely heard it that time. I stood and walked over to my window, looking down. No one there. A large thump and crash came from my parents room. I jumped and grabbed the knife I had and slowly made my way into it.

...

My jaw dropped as I stood in my parents doorway. All the mirrors were broken; the sheets were ripped up; and the one thing that caused me dread; a small Skelanimal was laying in front of my foot. Suddenly my music blared and I ran back to my room. I saw black fabric disappear into my mirror and I froze. I turned my music off, not daring to turn to look in my mirror. A small laugh could be heard.  
"D-Devin? G-Ghost?"  
"Ding ding."  
I refused to turn around.  
"P-Please don't h-hurt me."  
"I don't plan to."  
I bit into my lip and slowly turned to face my mirror. My heart lurched. Standing facing me in the mirror wasn't my own reflection but Devin Sola. I felt myself shake.  
"W-What are you d-doing here?"  
"Wanted company and you're the only person I found that read my story and was home alone."  
I slowly sat down.  
"H-How are you...?" I drifted off.  
"In the mirror?"  
I nodded and he stepped out of it. He leant against my wall.  
"You read the whole story?"  
I nodded.  
"Or just the one where it starts with the police trespassing in my house?"  
"The second option."  
He slid down the wall.  
"Here we go..."

...

"When I was 7, I started hearing things. I would turn around and see things running in my mirror, like shadows, if you will. On my 8th birthday, the shadows developed into shapes, horrifying shapes. Men and women with no jaws, young girls without lips, little boys without eyes. One in particular stood out. A large man almost, except he had horns, maybe antlers like a deer would, his skin was pure black and his eyes glowed white. He told me to do things, to myself. A small cut on my arm, candle burn on my leg, throw myself down the stairs. After a while, my parents asked me why I was doing it and I told them. Of course they didn't believe me, they couldn't see him or hear him. On my 9th birthday, it got worse. He told me to jump from the roof. That if I did, he'd leave me alone. All I wanted was for it to stop. I sat on the edge of the roof and went to jump. My father caught me. Refused to let me go. Now remember, this was the 70s. Families didn't send people away for attempted suicides or self-harm.

"A few weeks later, my mother called me down for dinner. As I walked down, he was standing in the mirror by the stairs. Three words appeared in my head. 'Kill them all.' I shook my head and a sentence. 'I'll leave you alone.' Of course, I just wanted him gone and so I did. I don't know why I went for cannibalism. Just something that looked good at the time. He never left. He wouldn't just appear in mirrors-"

"In any reflective surface."

Devin nodded.  
"It drove me insane. To the point he kidnapped me. He told me things. Made me seek revenge on everyone on the trial. On my 27th, he died. Meaning I was free from his grasp. It's why I stopped killing. I knew I couldn't live back in this world, after living in the mirror world for so long. But I get bored. Hence, me being here now. I apologise about your parents room. I didn't mean to do that."  
I nodded slowly. He was driven insane. It seemed plausible.  
"Why me?"  
"As I said, you're home alone and you know my story."  
I nodded.  
"I guess."  
"You know, there's another reason I come out every now and then."  
I looked up to find him in front of me. I flinched slightly, staring into his eyes.  
"Why's that?"  
"I get lonely."  
He pushed his lips against mine and my eyes widened.

...

Devin pushed me onto my bed and I struggled lightly. Damn I already had a boner but I couldn't do this. Not with a killer from the 70s. He mumbled against my lips.  
"If you struggle I'll just rape you. It's easy enough."  
I lay still, kissing him back. I might as well enjoy it. He pulled back, tugging me top off. He stripped down to his boxers and stripped me completely. I bit into my lip. (A/N Ricky doesn't have his piercings yet.) Devin's hand slowly but surely slid up my chest, playing with my nipples. My breathing hitched slightly. His lips moved down my neck across to my collar bone where he proceeded to nip and suck. I moaned, almost silently. He kissed down my chest, stomach and nipped the top of my V-line. I moaned a little louder. Devin carefully turned me over so I was lying on my stomach. He slid my legs apart and slid his tongue inside me.

...

I moaned and clutched lightly at my pillow. Devin slid his tongue slightly deeper and I bit onto my pillow. His tongue slid in and out, deeper, he licked hard. I felt myself get hard.  
"D-Devin."  
His tongue disappeared and I whined. He stood before sitting and turning me around. I sat above his erection, my forehead against his.  
"I'm quite thick Ricky."  
He started lowering me down and I moaned. I bounced slightly to go down more. I was soon sitting in his lap, my head against his chest.  
"Tell me when you've adjusted."  
I nodded, in pain. I clenched and unclenched around him a few times before nodding.  
"OK Devin."  
He lay us down so I was on my back and he thrusted slowly. I moaned lightly. His thrusts became a little quicker and I started panting slightly. He brushed past my prostate and I bucked my hips.  
"J-Just a little down."  
He nodded and hit my prostate. I moaned loud, my back arching off the bed. I tangled my fingers in his hair, wrapping my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper. He moaned.  
"Ricky you're so tight."  
"You're so good."  
I kissed him and he thrusted again into my prostate. Hard. I screamed against his lips. He grinned and went hard and fast into that one spot. My stomach was clenching, twisting.  
"Oh Devin I'm close."  
His hand wrapped around my cock and he pumped me in time to his thrusts. I threw my head back and my eyes rolled into my head. I moaned and screamed, cumming hard.  
"DEVIN!"  
I felt him cum hard inside me and I moaned.  
"That was amazing Ghost."  
I fell asleep in his arms.

...

I woke up, cold, sore and alone. I heard my parents and pulled my duvet over me. I shut my eyes as the door opened.  
"He looks terrified. Probably a bad dream."  
The door closed and I sat up. I dressed and looked at the calender. Hey, it was my 16th. I grinned. Piercings here I come.

...

Chris and Ryan ran into my room, screaming.  
"HAPPY 16TH!"  
I jumped and laughed, hugging them both.  
"Presents. Gimme."  
They laughed. Chris handed me a box. I opened it to find a silver key necklace.  
"Chris..."  
He put it on and I smiled. Ryan handed me an envelope. I opened it and stared at him.  
"$75 gift voucher for my mate's piercing shop. Enough to get you those three lip piercings."  
I threw my arms around his neck.  
"Love you Ry."  
"I know."  
I grabbed my jacket and we left.

...

The needle went through my lip a third time and I winced.  
"Done. Three black hoops. That's $69."  
Ryan handed him my gift voucher and I sat up. Chris dragged me over to the mirror. I grinned and looked into it. I frowned. It's wasn't me staring back at myself. It was a smiling Devin. I shook my head.  
"Rick, you don't like them?"  
I looked back in the mirror and saw myself. I looked closely at the piercings.  
"I love them."  
We walked out.

...

I sat with my bass, tuning it up. Chris, Ryan and I were trying to start a band. We called ourselves Motionless in White. We wanted to be a six piece. I looked over at giggling. Josh could play keyboard. We didn't mind as long as him and Ryan didn't get too lovey dovey.  
"Kill them all."  
My head shot up.  
"I'll leave you alone, Ricky."  
I shook my head.  
"Ricky?"  
I looked over at Chris.  
"Fine."  
He nodded.

...

I sat on my bed and practiced 'The Seventh Circle'.  
"Come on Ricky. Just one person."  
"Leave me alone."  
"I'm not going to."  
"Shut up."  
I covered my ears.  
"No."  
His arms wrapped around me. I struggled.  
"Get off me."  
He pushed a knife into my hand and disappeared. I threw the knife out my window.

...

We'd found two more people for our band, Angelo and TJ. We pretty much had two albums written. We finished 'Creatures' and I heard Devin.  
"Hurt one of them. Now."  
I gritted my teeth.  
"Now, Ricky, just one."  
I shook my head.  
"Do it now."  
I screamed and threw my bass at the mirror. I ran out the room.

...

I came downstairs and found Chris, Ryan and the rest of Motionless in White and my parents talking.  
"Ricky... Honey..."  
I looked at my mother.  
"You need help."  
I shook my head.  
"I'm fine."  
Someone knocked at the door and my father got up. Ryan, Angelo, Josh and TJ left. Chris hugged me tight.  
"I'll miss you Ricky."  
"N-No."  
I struggled. Chris tilted my head up and kissed me. I fell against him and kissed him back. He pulled back. Tears were falling down his face. I sobbed and look over my shoulder. There were men in white suits. I screamed and grabbed to Chris.  
"You gotta go Rick. I'll wait for you."  
I shook my head and sobbed. One of the men took my arm. I screamed. The other men took my arm and they picked me up. They carried me to the van, kicking and screaming.

...

I curled up in the corner of my cell, sobbing. My fingers clutched at the key necklace Chris had given me. I was shaking badly. I'd been in here for about a week. The door opened and my head shot up. One of the doctors was standing there.  
"Time for some medication, Ricky."  
He walked in and offered me his hand. I took it and he lead me through to a room. I found myself strapped to a table. I heard electricity buzzing.  
"No I don't need this."  
I struggled. The pads were placed against my temples and I whimpered. The electricity started and I screamed, pulling at the restraints.

...

September 1st. My birthday. My 20th to be exact. The door to my room opened and I looked up.  
"Time to go Ricky."  
I smiled at the doctor and walked out. I'd been in here 4 years. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I hailed a taxi.  
"Concert hall."  
"Sure?"  
I glanced at myself in the rear view mirror. My hair was terrible.  
"Shopping centre."

...

I handed the money over to the cashier and rushed to the toilets. I used the dye and then sorted my hair out, drying it under the hand dryer. I walked out and hailed another taxi.  
"Concert hall."  
I clutched at my necklace in joy. I was finally seeing Chris again. The taxi pulled up and I rushed out. I ran towards the buses and someone grabbed me.  
"Nope."  
"No please you don't understand. I need to see Chris."  
"VIP tickets only."  
"Please!"  
I heard a familiar voice.  
"Ricky?"  
I turned around.  
"Chris!"  
He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I broke down, sobbing.  
"I can't believe your out."  
I nodded. I heard a familiar voice.  
"Chris who's this?"  
I spun around to see Devin smirking and I backed away.  
"N-No."  
He laughed lightly and my nightmare started all over again.


End file.
